Nos Conocemos?
by Naomi Yuki-chan
Summary: Me vi obligada a irme a vivir a otro país y lo peor de todo es que tendría que vivir con mi nuevo padrastro y con mi nuevo hermanastro, lo peor de todo era que mi hermanastro (Aphrodi) era insoportable y se cree un Dios o algo por el estilo. Siempre me sacaba de mis quicio y yo no dejaba de pensar en las peleas pero... algo o mejor dicho alguien me hizo olvidar esas peleas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: **

Natsumi:

Una chica como cualquier otra se ve obligada por su madre a convivir con su peor enemigo, se podría decir que con suerte se saludan y su madre insiste a que se lleven bien.

Aphrodi:

Un chico engreído, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y tiene una hermanastra de su edad, el es del Instituto Zeus y el capitán del equipo de Futbol Soccer y se cree un Dios.

Endo:

Un chico amable, tiene confianza en sí mismo y está en la Secundaria Raimon. El vive cerca de Aphrodi, no se llevan muy bien debido a la rivalidad entre los equipos de Futbol Soccer.

Narra Natsumi:

Me levante de mi cama sin ganas de nada, sabía que mi madre me enviaría a vivir con su nuevo esposo y su hijastro, lo peor de todo era que ella no iría por causa de su trabajo. Me bañe y espere en el sillón con mis maletas un coche que me llevaría a el aeropuerto, me sentía mal tener que dejar a mis amigos por un tonto capricho de mi madre, pero si mi madre lo decía se hacía y ni siquiera te atrevas a discutirle porque te ganas una enemiga de por vida. En fin, el auto había llegado, subieron mis maletas y me abrieron la puerta para que subiera al coche. Me puse mis cascos y me quede dormida, sentí que el auto freno y me desperté, era una casa enorme yo diría una mansión.

-Wow! Es Enorme! – Dije sorprendida – Vaya Hombre Que Escogiste Madre.

Me abrieron las rejas para entrar, tenía un patio enorme, con flores de cada clase! Rosas, claveles, tulipanes y varias especies más. Todo estaba genial, entre a la mansión y por suerte Aphrodi estaba en su instituto y podría relajarme un rato sin que se quejaran o molestaran, un mayordomo me escolto a mi habitación estaba muy hermosa era color lila con muebles blancos, la cama tenía un cobertor violeta y sabanas blancas, me sentí como una princesa? Acomode mi ropa en el armario, mis accesorios en el modular y mi cepillo de dientes en el vanitorio. Alguien toco la puerta, pensé que era Aphrodi pero no era un chico pelirrojo, buscaba a mi hermanastro el pesado.

-Hola- Dijo el chico de ojos celestes

-Hola, Buscas A Aphrodi No?

-Si, Sabes Por Que No Fue Hoy A El Instituto

-No, Recién Llego… Espera No Fue A El Instituto?

-No, Ah Por Cierto Soy Hiroto y Tú?

-Yo Natsumi

-Ok, Bueno Cuando Venga Aphrodi Le Avisas Que Vine?

-Claro, Adios!

-Adios!

El chico se fue y me tumbe en el sillón a mirar la Tv empezó Naruto Shippuden lo deje y luego de 3 capítulos llegó el nuevo esposo de mi madre, me saludo amablemente, buscó unos papeles y se fue. No le dije que Aphrodi no había ido a el Instituto, aunque me caiga mal no lo iba a meter en un rollo ya eran las nueve y treinta y dos de la noche y decidí preguntarle a el mayordomo si sabía donde estaba Aphrodi y dijo que estaba en el Instituto, yo sabía que no había ido pero no lo mencione.

-Señor, Que Vamos A Cenar?- Pregunte Amable

-Lo Que Usted Desee

-Lo Que Yo Quiera?- En mi casa se comía lo que mi madre preparaba y si no te gustaba tenias que comerlo igual.

-Si, Lo Que Usted Quiera

-De Lujo!

El mayordomo sonrió y se fue, luego de cuarenta minutos Aphodi llego y me saludo muy ¿amable? o algo escondía o no era Aphrodi. El mayordomo nos pregunto que queríamos comer y nos lo prepararon, la idea de cenar con Aphrodi me repugnaba no porque coma como cerdo ni nada de eso pero no soportaba sus comentarios fueras de lugar y eso.

-Aphrodi, Hace Unas Horas Un Amigo Tuyo Pregunto Por Ti, Se Llamaba Hiroto- Sonreí amable mente.

-Gracias Por Avisar, Que Te Dijo?

-Solo Me Pregunto Por Que No Fuiste A El Instituto

-Es Que… Yo… Em…

-Tranquilo, No Voy A Decir Nada.

-Uf… Gracias

-Jajajaja, Por Que Ya No Me Insultas o Me Tratas Mal?

-Em… No Se La Gente Cambia- Me sonrió

Le sonreí y el mayordomo nos dijo que era hora de dormir. Nos fuimos a dormir, yo me puse un vestido gris de algodón para dormir y me acosté y me puse a mirar Tv, alguien me interrumpió abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y era…

Chan…Chan…Chaaaan…

Espero que eles guste el primer capitulo de el fic 


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Natsumi:

Me acosté y me puse a mirar Tv, pero alguien abrió la puerta, pensé que sería un mayordomo o algo por el estilo, quizá alguna sirvienta pero era Aphrodi? Que hacia él en mi habitación o mejor dicho que quería?

-Em… Natsumi?

-Si –Respondí algo dormida

-Te puedo confiar un secreto?

-Si, claro ven –Le hice seña para que se sentara en mi cama

-Bueno es que… yo…

-Tú que?

-Viste que mi amigo Hiroto te preguntó porque no había ido a el Instituto hoy?

-Ajam- Asentí

-Bueno -Suspiró- yo… estoy entrenando con los de la Academia Raimon

-Enserio!

-Si

-No me lo esperaba, además vaya susto que me diste abriendo la puerta sin tocar jaja

-No se lo contaras a nadie verdad?

-Noup

Aphrodi se fue a su habitación y me quede con una duda, era enserio? Estaría gastándome una broma o algo de eso? Era la persona que menos esperaba que me confiara un secreto. Me quede mirando un rato más de Tv, la apague y me dormí.

Fin de la narración.

Narra Aphrodi:

Se me hacía un nudo en mi garganta, la idea de no poder decirle a mi padre que estaba jugando con los de la Academia Raimon me mataba, además quién lo hubiera dicho mi padre confía ciegamente en mi y decirle que el Instituto que el pagaba todos los meses yo no deseaba asistir me castigaría y me diría que era un tonto capricho. Nunca pensé que le diría o más bien que le confiaría un secreto a mi hermanastra, nunca nos llevamos bien el único trato que teníamos era el de pelear y quise conocerla mejor pero ella se iba creyendo que diría alguna cosa boba o que la molestaría con un chico que no le gustara y cosas por el estilo pero creo que puedo convivir con ella sin pelear, además me di cuenta de que es muy buena chica y tenemos gustos similares como películas, colores, comidas u otras cosas. Luego fui a la casa de mi vecino Endo, sabía que el mayordomo no me dejaría salir entonces me escapé por el balcón, con el entrenaba, era el arquero y a veces mediocampista del equipo Raimon y le dije que me sentía mal y no quería saber lo que diría mi padre.

-Hola, se encuentra Endo?

-Claro, se está bañando por que no pasas y lo esperas?- Dijo la madre de Endo

-Bueno, gracias- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Me senté en el sillón a esperar a Endo, no tardó en salir de bañarse y se sentó conmigo.

-Hola Aphrodi

-Hola Endo, vine a preguntarte si mañana quieres venir a mi casa y de paso conoces a mi hermanastra.

-Hermanastra?

-Si, tienes el teléfono de Kazemaru?

-Emm… Creo que si, déjame fijarme –Dijo pensativo

-Es que también quiero que conozca a mi hermanastra, en que quedamos?

-Yo diría que si, aquí tienes

Me dio un papelito con el teléfono de Kazemaru y regresé a mi casa, lo único que no había pensado era en dejar algo para subir y empecé a llamar a Natsumi, _"vaya sueño pesado que tiene creo que jamás voy a poder despertarla"_. Bueno Natsumi no se despertó y tuve que entrar por la ventana de la cocina, no pude evitar chocar con todo lo que estaba en la cocina y pensé _"desde cuando hay tantas cosas aquí!" _casi muero tratando de subir a mi habitación y me recosté.

Fin de la narración.

Narra Endo:

No veo la hora de conocer a su hermanastra y que bueno es tener feriados! Además quiero tratar de convencer a el padre de Aphrodi para que lo deje ir a la Academia Raimon y me hace sentir mal no poder hacer nada para que venga a la Academia y no quiero que este triste o decaído por eso

Fin de la narración.

Bueno yo se que el capitulo es cortito pero voy a tratar de subir capítulos más largos, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo.

xo. Rochi


End file.
